fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabella (Real world)
Arabella is the real world name of 'The hyna General' (which is still her true name even in fanfiction world) Overview Bella is a aspie college student with a big love for cartoons, who spends her free time on FFW researching cartoons for what she calls her new study she made her self 'cartoon research' and exploring and generaly being the assigned wild card she is and messing up around fanfiction world. Her day job is that she works in her favorite book store putting away books and organizing them, and part time she works at her college liebarry. Appearance In the Real world, Bellas appearance is physically the same as her Fanfiction self, minus her cloths being diffrent and not having both the omytrix, witchblade and Annunari mark on her. Her usual attire consists of a gray to black tshirt, a floral patturn skirt or black gym shorts, and purple slip on shoes (she cant tie her shoes very well and usually weares shoes that dont have to be tied), she still holds onto a satchel, however her real world sachel is purple with sea patterns on it. She keeps in it her Ipad and a camera where she keeps notes on toon stuff that popped in her head, and a camera to take pictures of toons on tv. After her first jump into Fanfiction world, she weares her visor the 'Ava-trix' to help filter the voices of her toon freinds in her head (And to mute the more loud obnoxious ones) and to serve as a headband to keep the bangs of her hair out of her face. Personality Still the same as in Fanfiction world, though she shows signs of when she talks she has her habit of acwardly ending the talk with a acward pause or drop in what to speak about. Background Born in Memphis with her Dad and little brother Graham, Bella grew up at first with both her parents and her brother, and a deep love of cartoons, but when she became nine, she lost her mom in a car accident along with a secret unborn brother with she and her brother Graham in it. Since then, she discovered she was a aspie and started to isolate to talk to people and really focused on cartoons to deal with the greif. When Bella became 17 and recived the email suggesting to buy her visor and begain to enter and do FFW, and unfortunally got mind-fused with her toon freinds, she slowly started to be come less isolated in reality. Real Vs. FFW Selfs Bella is basically the same attitude wise as she is in fanfiction world, she just feels the freedom of being able to do in human cartoon attacks and methods that she couldnt usually do in reality (she dosent go pranking in reality, but she still holds her habits of acward talking) Visor Becuse of Bellas dreams where she has the omytrix to allow her to transform into her cartoon freinds, Bellas visor is Called the 'Ava-trix' due to both being colored like the omytrix and resembling a ground controls aviation goggles. Abilities 'Edic remembering, Memory and Intellegence' Thanks to having all her toon freinds in her head thanks to a glich that was setted up on purpuse from Izaggi, with there help holding and recording and sorting any information learned, caused Bella to develop a form of higher intellegence, though Bella says that its more like 'looking on a computer screen to remember some form of data or rememberance' (which is what her eyes or visor resembles when she is searching in her brain for a piece of information). 'Muscle Memory' Dispite not being able to transform into her toon freinds, the memory of how they fight and acrobatics have not left her brain, thus making her a form of unoficcial Black Belt in karate or in wresleing, a Gymnest, and sword user, however it all happens on instinct or when Bella is doing a activity be it physical or when she is in science class and a lot of the time in self defense if Bella panics or feels threatend. And while she dosnet have spidermans spider sense, she still holds the natural instinct if someone is gonna threaten her or her freinds (just amplified thanks to Spidys spider sense) 'Athletic Ability' Thanks to the Muscle memory adaptation she gained from her toon freinds being in her brain, Bella is as athletic and flexable as she is when in Fanfiction world, however she still goes to the gym to keep it up on par and to strengthen those muscle memory actions, and while she doesent have the same 'combined hyna squad members strength' that she has in FFW, she has proven to be stronger then most men, due to the hevey lifting she does when working at her day job at the book store and the constant work outs she does at the gym to atapt work on the muscle memory skills. She is also naturally fast due to her childhood of paseing up and down the hallway of her house, before moving out into a dorm when she went to college. 'Emotional Reading' Due to her aspburgers, Bella is more focused on most things that other people tend to not see, which makes her able to read a persons emotional feelings or look which prompts her to to want to comfort the person. 'Split-Cartoon personality' A way to 'channel' her toon freinds, however becuse Bella can't turn into them, they take over her body. The only way to tell who is in control is by Bellas tone of voice and body language. Is usually done if they want to talk to someone. *'voice alteration:' mostly happens when Bellas Imagin freinds take over, though there is a slight echo with her own voice mixing with theirs (thus making it sound like two voices at once) Trivia *Bella was the first member Shawn was able to identify. Abby (then unknown) lead Shadow to her by leaving his Visor with her. *Unlike most players, when Bella logs on to fanfiction net, her body goes limp as her mind litiary goes into Fanfiction world. *Tends to talk to herself signaling she is talking with her toon freinds *When her toon freinds are speaking through her, her tone of voice and body posture changes. *The only time Bella takes her visor off is when she is sleeping or taking a bath though her toon freinds take advantage of that and stay up and are loud in her head, causing her to face insomia attacks. *Hasent told the rest of Kurobusta about the channel possessions, as they belive that its one of Bellas Quirks. *Hasnt told the rest of Kurabusta about her home life or her loss about her mom, and usually pretends she has both her parents, to prevent worry, and pity (Which she hates). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kurotsubasa